


The Main Event

by Wonderdogfrog



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce just wants to go home, M/M, Set during 3x14, carnival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdogfrog/pseuds/Wonderdogfrog
Summary: What’s wrong with having fun before the main event?Based on @strudelcreep’s concept on tumblr





	The Main Event

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from @ studelcreep on tumblr!! Go check them out!

The cold air bit at Bruce’s now make up covered face, the young billionaire stood frozen directly in front of the psychopath who plunged Gotham into a sea of madness and into darkness.

“So Bruce?” The ginger began, in a playfully sinister tone “wanna have some fun before the main event?” It was more of a demand that a real question. Bruce knew that Jerome would eventually try to kill him but he might as well go along with the psychopath’s games to buy some time for Jim or Alfred.   
Bruce sighed, no other choice but to go with him. Without warning Jerome took his hand and they were off.

Jerome smiled and led them to the first ride of the evening. Bruce looked at the ride with confusion, surely, this isn’t what Jerome had meant by “have some fun”, he expected something with more knifes, guns, shit like that, not

“A carousel?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at the ginger. Jerome let out a small chuckle before leading them in line and onto the ride. Bruce seated him on one of the plastic horses in the inner circle while Jerome got on the one next to him, he had a big grin on his face that was illuminated by the soft warm colors of the ride. And soon the ride began.

Bruce found it to be actually pretty nice, he was still on edge because of Jerome but he hadn’t been on a carousel since he was very young. He relaxed a bit, leaning against the horse while lost in thought, he was worried about Alfred, and what had happened to him. Bruce was also worried about Jim, where was he, he should have figured out where he was by now. Bruce then jumped at the sudden laughter that escaped Jerome’s mouth. Sitting up straight and side eyeing Jerome with a grimace.

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?” Jerome asked in a sing song voice.

“I’m enjoying the thought of punching you in your face” Bruce muttered to where Jerome couldn’t hear him.

The ride soon came to a stop, allowing them to get off and go onward to their next attraction. Bruce didn’t have much expectations for this ride considering the first, but it still surprised him. Jerome had brought him to..the spinning teacups?

“Isn’t this ride for…y’know, babies?” Bruce asked in a flat tone while looking at Jerome with an emotionless face.

“Yeah, that’s why I brought you here.” Jerome gave a shit eating smile towards Bruce as they got on the ride, Bruce rolled his eyes and go into the small cup. Both of their legs barely fit in the cramped ride but they made due. Bruce took notice of the wheel in the middle that could spin the ride. He chuckled to himself as the ride began, this was so stupid, he placed his hands on each side of the wheel and began to slowly spin while Jerome groaned.

“You’re going sooo slow, here lemme see it.” Jerome shoved Bruce’s hands off the wheel and gripped it hard, he flashed a wicked smile at Bruce and said “hold on.” He began to spin the wheel like mad, causing the cup to spin at speeds no teacup should go. Bruce placed both hands on the rim of the cup to steady himself and to not get thrown out. Bruce was pretty sure these cup weren’t supposed to go this fast but at that moment he didn’t care, he just wanted off.

Fighting the urge to vomit and scream, Bruce just hung on to the ride and silently prayed for the best. Jerome’s laugh and the whirling of wind filled Bruce’s ears as the cold wind stung his face even more, he was definitely gonna vomit if Jerome kept this up. As if his prayers were answered, the ride came to a stop. Bruce silently thanked whatever god was listening and quickly got off the ride. Stumbling as he tried to desperately get away from Jerome he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him closer to the body attached.

“No running off, my dear,” Jerome smirked “you don’t wanna miss the main event” he smiled

Bruce considered throwing up on the jerk that had his arm wrapped around him but didn’t against his better judgment.   
“Okay what’s next then?” He said in a weak voice, glaring at Jerome.

“Well If you want to go, not that you have a choice, I think we could go on that.” Jerome turned Bruce in the direction of a very large roller coaster. Bruce felt his stomach drop, there was no way he would be able to go on that ride without throwing up.

“Please just kill me now” Bruce groaned, only half kidding

“That’ll come later, let’s hurry up and go!” Jerome took Bruce’s hand once more and led the way.

Once the pair had gotten settled in their seats the ride began. Bruce gripped the restraint that kept him in his seat while the ride proceeded to go up a steep railing for the drop, he might have enjoyed this if he wasn’t next to a maniac and Gotham was slowly burning while they were here. Bruce had thought Jim or Alfred would have been here by now but guess not, Bruce still prayed they would be there at some point.

A very steep and fast drop pulled Bruce out of his thoughts as the ride dropped and carried them along the rest of the track. Bruce’s grip became tighter on the restraints as the ride picked up speed for an even larger drop. Bruce looked over at Jerome who seemed to be having a peachy time while Bruce was having not so peachy time.

The ride approach the second drop, as soon as they dropped the piercing wind hit both of them, Bruce held on for dear life while Jerome, who was enjoying this way too much, threw his arm up and laughed as a flash went off.

The ride came to its end and the pair got off, Bruce more than happy to be back on ground but it was short lived by Jerome pushing him quickly

“Come on! Come on! Let go see our picture.” The ginger continued to push Bruce along to the picture pick up, Bruce didn’t want to see what hell had been captured on camera. Jerome and Bruce scanned the monitor to find theirs and eventually found it.

Jerome got the photo from the follower behind the stand and showed Bruce. The picture showed Bruce holding on tightly and Jerome with his arm up in the air, bruce couldn’t help be snicker at how ridiculous he looked in the make up, he noticed how terrified he looked and how carefree Jerome was in the picture. They seemed to compliment each other.

Bruce handed Jerome back the picture, noticing the smirk on the others face. Bruce huffed and crossed his arm.

“Okay dear, how about we go on the Ferris wheel next?” Jerome said in a voice that was calmer than it had been.

“Do I have a choice?” Bruce said dryly

Jerome laughed again and grabbed Bruce’s arm as routine, Bruce sighed and went along with the ginger. As they were walking Jerome picked up the pace and pointed at the Ferris wheel in amazement.   
“Isn’t it lovely? These were always my favorite!” He smiles and went on “hurry up you wet blanket”

The two got their seats and sat across from each other. Bruce thought this was much better than anything else Jerome has suggested, but they we in a small enclosed space that would soon be high above the ground with no means of escape for Bruce. Bruce began to panic a bit as they circled once then stopped at the very top on the second cycle.

The two were silent for the majority besides Jerome talking about the circus below. Bruce leaned forward to look out at the ground below them and it was somewhat stunning. Bruce turned attention to Jerome, who was leaned back, and frowned.

“So..when is the main event?” Bruce asked, he didn’t want to know what Jerome had planned but he would feel a be easier if he did.

Jerome smiled “oh very soon, my dear~”. There was a sudden crack then boom, and something shot out into the sky from one of the followers on the ground.

Bruce was horrified and looked out at the object that was now flying in the sky. “Is..Is that a bomb?” Bruce asked panicked.

Soon an explosion and crackles filled the night sky, Jerome had launched fireworks that were arranged in a heart shape in red and a blue “B + J” illuminated the sky.

Bruce blushed at the light and shrunk a bit in his seat, trying to hide himself.   
“Was….was this…this is the main event” Bruce blushed hard “Isn’t it?”

Jerome smiled softly and said “yes”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it strudel ;v;


End file.
